1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for applying fluid coloring material to the sidewall of a vehicle tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of equipment are presently used for applying coloring material to tire sidewalls to give the appearance of sidewalls originally fabricated with shite sidewalls, for example. Such equipment is complex and requires considerable skill in its operation. It is not easily suited for use by individuals, smaller automobile dealerships, used car lots, service stations, or the like. It is particularly difficult to properly steady the equipment so that the tire marking is uniform and professional in appearance.